bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Constellations
The earliest efforts to distinguish the nightly visitors, the constellations, and give them names and meanings dates back to before the Era of Melagaunt. Those first observations were different than what is seen today but most still hold true to their original origins. Spring Constellations The Rose (Nymowna) Majestic and poised, the Rose is flourishing and beautiful, bringing in the smells and sights of spring in the gentle wind, this is when The Rose is highest. She is one of many who fights with the Ugly Sister to bring the world out of her cold wintered clutches. The Jester (Deayagus) Merging as soon as The Rose blooms, he breathes deeply as spring begin and looks down at Mel’heron with a cheerful smile as the world reawakens. Watching the world he prepares, with a chuckle, as inspiration stirs within his sights. The Bear (Thorne) Strong and mighty The Bear marches forth fighting back the winter darkness. Standing proud looking over the heavens, before returning to slumber as summer bursts into view. Always ready to face the next assault winters fury and end it as swiftly as it came. The Silver Lady (O’Ma) Dancing in the night sky amidst The Sunlord, that is her brother. She follows inquisitively, just as she has always done in the course of the grand cycle; the Sun and the Moon, she is always bound to follow in his footsteps. Summer Constellations The Harvester (Owern) A glint of The Harvester is first seen in spring; signalling planting season, he then strides gradually across the sky throughout the course of summer, nurturing Mel’heron, and the start of autumn before fading as his goods are harvested. He is a welcomed boon to all. The Golden Coin (O’imbie) Moving forth, she rolls into place, at the peak of summer. Basking in the joys of trade and prosperity, whilst scrutinising the careful balance of economic wealth and aiding it its stability throughout the civilised world. The Captain (Ty’dronis) Seen as a ship with furled sails, the Captain rises and descends in the night sky as a ship on turbulent waters. Every sailor knows to pay their respects or alas they find themselves in peril, broken on the rocks of some unfamiliar shore. The Inferno (Chaosmous) Wildly this constellation of stars shift formation as they trudge across the whole summer sky, appearing to have no set path they face hostilities of the heavens prior to burning fiercely and then quelling unexpectedly as summer ends. Autumn Constellations The King (Vadriphose) Highest during the autumn months, ruling his kingdom over the pleasant times of the year. He is seen only as a crown in the sky. The top most star a jewel beyond brightness, as his guiding light shines brightest over the lands bringing those who know to follow him safely home. The Sage (Spelldar) The Sage graces mortals with his presents in autumn, hidden in study for most of the year with the exception of a single month where the sky is lit briefly with interweaving hues of varied colours, various comets, many look up in wonder. The Judge (Vastur) Always the highest during the last months of the year as if judging all the past transgressions that have happened during the year. It is said that to do a deed of ill under the gaze of the Judge is to condemn your soul to a life of servitude, in his name, after death. The Weeper (Aushkia) Weaving like a thread of innocence and light. It is said that The Weeper causes the autumn rain because of the sorrow felt watching the suffering over the passing year, and knowing The Ugly Sister shall cause hardship to those not within her sanctuary. The Devil (Deagothia) She is seen as a lone female, standing defiantly on corpse of a male looking into the vast sea of constellations. Like all tales will tell, the Crusader is a powerful warrior. Slowly but surely they say she herself forces summer to an end. Winter Constellations The Ugly Sister (Bythola) Exposed for all to see, the Ugly Sister haunts the night sky and winter months with her crooked stare. Vengeful and filled with hate her cold heart helps fuel the winter months year after year, inflicting adversity throughout Mel’heron. The Demon (Yazard) Thrust into sight on the fourth eve of winter, an eerie silence fills the cosmos surrounding this constellation, sending a chill through the night. Nothing blocks his path for they know the power of this beast and are wise to be wary. The Rogue (Skearus) The Rogue is barely seen, but is it there hidden amongst the darkness. He slithers through at the heart of winter looking for a place to hide, yet always with a keen eye on his prey or enemies until Spring slowly arrives and he is gone once more. The Leech (Re’phet) The Leech is only half of what is once was, most of the stars that make up that particular constellation extinguished, dead. Nevertheless with merely a few flickering breaths of life it hauls itself across the dark expanse of the heaven. Constant The Lady of Passage (Sapherian) Large in its size, the Lady of Passage sits the highest among all the constellations, never moving only rotating around the others watching each to see it is in their place. The arms of The Lady of Passage spread throughout the stars as the loving hands of a mothers embrace. The Chariot (Boodra’doom) It is a guiding light and seen as a good omen to start any travel with as it is highest just before winter during the end of summer and the beginning of fall. It’s faithful in its service to those who travel during its race across the sky. The Oracle (Othus) The Oracle never has a high point as it sits relatively in the same spot throughout the year; watching over the world below with his insatiable interest. He knows no right and wrong, only that that when he speaks, all should listen. Never The Enigma (D’lam) Since the dawn of time scholars have seen pictures in the night sky. Yet unlike the other deities, the Enigma, D’lam has never shown an illustration of his or herself in the night sky. No hint or clue is given as to his or her purpose. {by I_Am_Destiny, 2009}